Louis Dexter (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Dead Ringer | Aliases = Multiple | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner to Super-Patriot | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 190 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald | First = Captain America #425 | HistoryText = Lou Dexter's mutant power manifested when he mimicked his dead cat, Demeiza. At 13, Dexter touched his dead father, realizing his fathers death upon duplicating his form and cloths. After experimenting with his power he learned he could imitate any dead person he touched, soon delaying the process to a time of his choosing. He was later arrested for grave robbing, while gathering pieces of dead super-beings. While in prison he made friends with Mike Farrell and the two planned Operation: Smear to malign Cap, with Mike as a new Super-Patriot. As Porcupine, Dexter staged a fight with Super-Patriot (posing as Cap) at mayoral candidate Ruby Bradley's fund-raiser, deliberately injuring those present with deflected quills. When the real Cap held a press conference to clear his name, Dexter, as Mirage, cast illusions of the Masters of Evil only Cap could see, leading him to seam to fight thin air. Arriving, capturing and exposing Mirage, Super-Patriot introduced himself before departing, while Dexter used Purple Man's powers to escape custody. As Night Flyer, Dexter joined Farrell (as Cap) in robbing an armored car, but Cap's enemies the Resistants encountered and attacked them. Using his power Dexter became Death Adder and was narrowly defeated them but lost the loot, barely avoiding arrest by claiming the Resistants force him to do it, and left Cap credited having defeated them. As Solarr and Cheetah, Dexter staged additional fights with Farrell (as Cap), but in the fight a helpful citizen dumped a vat of boiling liquid on Dexter, who fled adapting Blue Streak to heal faster. Deciding to confront Cap directly , Dexter adapted Blackout (Marcus Daniels) and abducted Diamond and Bernie Rosenthal. But was captured due to the combine efforts of Cap and Quicksilver he was captured, but Super-Patriot escaped. Breaking out of jail he impersonated Nighthawk and avoided capture by bombing a tenement house. His alliance with Farrell faded and his old friend Bernie confronted him about his box of fingers. As Basilisk he used Bernie to bait Cap into a trap, using Death-Stalkers power he fought Cap. During the fight he accidentally killed Farrell and returned to prison. | Powers = * Power Mimicry: Lou Dexter is a metamorph can take the appearance and powers of someone by touching their corpse, even to extent of growing nonhuman features like wings. He can only take the appearance and powers of one person at a time. If he wants to assume a previous identity, he has to touch that person's corpse again. | Abilities = | Strength = Variable | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He keeps a box full of fingers cut off from superhumans, so he can switch powers as needed. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = He has taken the form of: Mirage, Porcupine, Purple Man, Death Adder, Solarr, Blackout, Blue Streak, Nighthawk, Basilisk, Death-Stalker, Night Flyer | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/dead_ringer_dexter.htm }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Regeneration Category:Quills Category:Mind Control Category:Pheromones Category:Poisonous Category:Toxic Category:Darkforce Category:Optic Blasts Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Photokinesis